Sequence of Tragedy
by Ranranchaa
Summary: Setiap kali aku bermimpi, aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah seseorang. Bayangan perempuan. Matanya merah, rambutnya putih, dan perangainya seperti vampire. Lalu, aku dengar lagi suara tangis dan suasana yang mencekam, penuh perasaan yang menusuk hati ...
1. Chapter 1

**Sequence of Tragedy**

Hai! Hajimashimete, nice to meet you, senang bertemu denganmu di sini! Terima kasih udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat cerita saya yang super abal ini -w-

Here is ... Ranranchaa! Just call me Ranranchaa. Indonesian girl, born at 1998.

Eng ... aku baru pertama kali ngepost cerita di sini, lho. Kalau aneh, maaf banget. Ini Bakugan Battle Brawlers fanfic. Habisnya, saya fans Bakugan, sih. OC-ku juga ada di sini. Banyak tokohnya yang sifatnya OOC, lagi. Well, ini cerita penuh kegajean, komedi garing, suatu tragedi, dan ditambah lagi ada pembunuhannya. Sesuatu banget.

Warning aja buat yang nggak bisa menerima cerita seram, harap tidak dibaca (walaupun ini nggak serem-serem amat, sih). Tapi cerita ini penuh darah di tengah-tengahnya. Well, ini chapternya panjang.

**Credits to :**

Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

Thanks to the creator of that, by the way.

Well it's fanfic, the character and the others it isn't made by me.

But I'm really own of that story. **Sequence of Tragedy – Ranranchaa.**

**Genre :**

Tragedy, Horror, Mystery, Murderer, Comedy.

**Rated :**

T

**Summary :**

_Setiap kali aku bermimpi, aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah seseorang. Bayangan perempuan. Matanya merah, rambutnya putih, dan perangainya seperti vampire. Lalu, aku dengar lagi suara tangis dan suasana yang mencekam, penuh perasaan yang menusuk tepat pada sasarannya. Aku benar-benar takut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan menimpaku. Apalagi, dalam bayanganku itu, banyak sekali darah di sekelilingku, seperti kasus pembunuhan saja. Dan seseorang yang ada di sampingku ..._

_Danma ... penuh ... bersimbah ... darah ..._

Just a fail vampire story. Too long to waiting, let's cekidot. Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Aku member baru. Let's come to Ranran's weird imagination ...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Tuhan, apa salahku?_

_Kenapa takdirku menjadi seperti ini?_

_Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Sampai kapan aku menyakiti orang yang kusayangi ..._

...

...

**Jum'at Kliwon, pasca Halloween, tepat jam 12 malam ...**

...

Di kediaman seseorang ...

"Siapa itu?".

_Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya membutuhkan darahmu. Hihihi ..._

"Apa ...?".

...

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

...

...

Di kediaman Kuso ...

Saat itu semua Brawlers menginap di rumah pemimpin Battle Brawlers yang bodoh tapi setia kawan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dan Kuso? Gara-gara pasca Halloween, dan kebetulan sedang liburan, mereka menginap saja di rumah Dan. Enak, bisa ngisengin Marucho (lho?).

Tengah malam begini, seharusnya mereka semua sudah tidur. Tapi, di kamar Brawlers Boys, rupanya ada yang masih hidup ... eit, maksudnya masih terjaga. Gampang ditebak siapa orangnya.

...

N.B : Shun POV

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sudah tiga hari ini aku susah tidur. Tapi, ada sebabnya. Aku serasa dihantui. Suasana mencekam dan penuh kesedihan yang menusuk hatiku ...

Setiap kali aku bermimpi, aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah seseorang. Bayangan perempuan. Matanya merah, rambutnya putih, dan perangainya seperti vampire. Lalu, aku dengar lagi suara tangis dan suasana yang mencekam, penuh perasaan yang menusuk tepat pada sasarannya. Aku benar-benar takut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan menimpaku. Apalagi, dalam bayanganku itu, banyak sekali darah di sekelilingku, seperti kasus pembunuhan saja. Dan seseorang yang ada di sampingku ...

...

...

Danma ... penuh ... bersimbah ... darah ...

...

"Tidaaaaaak!".

...

Bayangan itu langsung menghilang. Itu dia, bayang-bayang yang selalu menerorku setiap malam. Aku tidak main-main, ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Perasaan mencekam ini terus menghantuiku setiap malam. Apalagi ... saat aku melihat lautan darah itu ...

Aku langsung meringis ketakutan. "Hentikan ... hentikan ... Tuhan ... apa salahku?" lirihku penuh ketakutan. Siapa yang ada di sampingku dan penuh darah seperti itu ...

...

**BRAK!**

Suara itu spontan membuatku terkejut. Perasaan takutku hilang sesaat. Aku langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah balkon. Aku melihat ada bayangan seseorang di luar. Aku langsung membuka pintu jendela, dan aku berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan. Rambutnya putih, matanya merah, senyumannya penuh dengan rahasia. Ia menatapku cukup lama. Aku mengernyit karena heran. Siapa dia?

...

"... Selamat malam." ucapnya manis. "Malam ...". "Siapa kamu?" tanyaku sambil menatap perempuan itu tajam. "Eh?" perempuan itu tertegun sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menarik mukaku. "Kh ...!".

...

"Kamu keren juga. Mau jadi pacarku?".

Aku bengong karena heran. Aku langsung mengernyit lagi.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu, ini nggak masuk akal, bodoh!" omelku keras. "Sayang kamu manusia ... hahaha." gumamnya penuh maksud. "Hei, aku sudah bertanya, ya. Siapa kamu?".

...

_Aku bisa menebak sifatnya dengan melihat matanya. Hihihi ... dia orang yang kucari._

...

"Hihihi ... sepertinya kamu adalah orang yang kucari ..." gumam perempuan itu. Aku makin mengernyit heran. "... Sebenarnya aku nggak mau melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Tapi ...".

...

"Demi rencanaku ... hihihi.".

...

Tiba-tiba tubuhku langsung didorong tepat pada pelukannya.

Dalam sekejap, entah kenapa, pikiranku langsung kosong ...

...

...

_Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku ..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Keesokan harinya ...**

"... Shun-kun?".

...

Suara Alice membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Hah, rupanya aku tertidur di lantai.

...

"... Aduh ... badanku sakit semua ..." lirihku sambil berupaya bangun.

"Kamu sih, tidur kok di lantai?" tanya Marucho heran.

"Hah? Entahlah. Aku pusing tadi malam. Sepertinya aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur.".

"Oh, hati-hati, dong ...".

...

Aku mengulang memoriku. Rasanya, tadi malam tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin, sepertinya ada apa-apa. Aduh, apa, ya? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu ... kok aku bisa nggak ingat, ya? Hm ... coba aku ulang lagi memoriku baik-baik.

Alhasil, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ah, sudahlah ...

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

...

...

...

**Malamnya ...**

Malam hari. Jam 10 malam. Aduh, waktu-waktu seperti inilah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan itu, lagi-lagi menghantuiku. Aku benar-benar takut. Bayangan itu serasa akan menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi ... Dan ...

"Shun-kun?" Marucho langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku melihat Marucho, meskipun samar-samar.

"... Ma ... ru ... cho?" panggilku pelan. "Shun-kun!" Marucho berseru riang.

"... Aduh ... makasih ya." ucapku pelan sambil memegang kepalaku. "Hah? Makasih buat apa?" tanya Marucho heran. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok ... abaikan saja." aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Bohong, pasti ada apa-apa." bantah Marucho. "... Memang ada apa-apa." kataku pelan. "Kalau begitu, ngomong, dong." suruh Marucho singkat dan jelas.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku susah tidur. Tapi, ada sebabnya. Aku serasa dihantui. Suasana mencekam dan penuh kesedihan yang menusuk hatiku ..." jelasku pelan-pelan. "Hah, kamu serius? Suasananya gimana?" tanya Marucho dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Setiap kali aku bermimpi, aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah seseorang. Bayangan perempuan. Matanya merah, rambutnya putih, dan perangainya seperti vampire. Lalu, aku dengar lagi suara tangis dan suasana yang mencekam, penuh perasaan yang menusuk tepat pada sasarannya. Aku benar-benar takut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan menimpaku. Apalagi, dalam bayanganku itu, banyak sekali darah di sekelilingku, seperti kasus pembunuhan saja. Dan seseorang yang ada di sampingku ...".

...

...

Aku langsung terbayang wajah Dan lagi. Danma ... penuh ... bersimbah darah ...

...

...

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak!".

...

Aku langsung menutup mataku dengan tangan. Suasana ini ... lagi-lagi menghantuiku ...

Bayangan ini ... apakah ini akan menjadi kenyataan?

...

"Shun-kun!" Marucho langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. "Hentikaaan! Tuhan, apa salahku ...?" lirihku kencang seiring suasana itu masih menghantuiku. "Aduuuh, maafin aku, ya, udah suruh-suruh kamu untuk cerita! Shun-kun, sadaar! Ini aku Marucho!" Marucho langsung menghadapkan mukanya padaku.

Aku perlahan-lahan menurunkan tanganku. Suasana itu memang masih menghantuiku, tapi rasa takutku sudah mulai hilang. Perlahan-lahan ...

...

Saat itu juga, Marucho langsung menghindariku perlahan-lahan.

Marucho mundur selangkah demi selangkah, seperti menghindariku. Aku mengernyit heran, dan langsung melirik padanya tanpa rasa bersalah, meskipun menyimpan rasa heran.

...

"Hei ..." sahutku pelan.

...

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!".

BLAM! Pintu kamar ditutup kencang. Aku tersentak kaget melihat perilaku Marucho yang aneh seperti itu. "Kenapa, sih? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti setan, apa!" gerutuku.

...

...

Marucho langsung bersembunyi di ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya gemetaran, seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia takuti. Matanya sembab, rupanya dia sudah menangis dari tadi. Dia memegang bantal dari sofa yang dia duduki.

"... Waktu Shun menurunkan tangannya ... aku melihat dengan jelas ... matanya itu ..." lirih Marucho gemetaran. "... Mata merah darah ... aku nggak salah lihat ... gyaaaaaaaakh!" Marucho langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Marucho?" panggil Dan heran. "GYAAAAAAAAKH!" Marucho spontan berteriak lagi.

"Kamu kenapa, sih! Iyih, emang susah ya, ngurusin anak penakut!" gerutu Dan heran. "AKU SERIUS, TAHU! AKU BENER-BENER NGELIAT SETAN!" bentak Marucho kencang-kencang, tapi suaranya gemetar. Dan langsung menutup telinganya, dan terdiam sesaat. Marucho sendiri, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan menghela napas, dan ia langsung memeluk Marucho.

...

"Dasar penakut ...".

...

...

...

...

_Ini baru permulaan. Aku bisa mengacaukan hidupmu lebih dari ini._

_... Kalian pasti tahu aku siapa. Hihihi._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Sequence of Tragedy, still not end.**_

_**To be continued ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Hajimashimete! Nice to meet you again, or nice to meet you if you just now read my story :D Ranranchaa kembali lagi! XD Vacuum cukup lama, hampir sebulan, padahal tanggal 12 Desember aku udah memasuki minggu-minggu neraka alias UAS, lho X'D Karena belajar enggak masuk sama sekali, aku langsung kabur ke sini, deh! Hehehehe. Lets go to Ranran's weird imagination again ...

* * *

><p><span>Tepat jam 12 malam ...<span>

Aku masih memikirkan tentang kejadian barusan. Kenapa Marucho takut melihatku? Seperti melihat setan saja. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti setan, apa ...?

Tiba-tiba, wajah Danma yang sangat memilukan itu menghantui pikiranku lagi. Bayangan yang sama mulai menghantui pikiranku lagi.

"... Sudah cukup, hentikaaaan!" aku langsung membanting bantalku. "Aku benci bayangan ini! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi, aku tidak mau ini menjadi kenyataan! Aku tidak mau!".

...

_Apa itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, bocah?_

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara perempuan terlintas di pikiranku. "Jangan-jangan seperti waktu itu ..." aku langsung menoleh ke jendela dan melihat ke arah balkon. Terlihatlah bayangan perempuan berambut putih dan bermata merah. Sama seperti di dalam mimpiku, juga seperti perempuan yang kutemui kemarin malam ...

"... Kau melupakanku?" tanya perempuan itu. "... Tidak." aku menggeleng. "Baguslah. Tidak mungkin kamu melupakan aku. Karena aku selalu terbayang olehmu, kan ...?" perempuan itu tersenyum sinis. Sesaat, aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Oh ... jadi kamu biang masalahku, ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dalam sekejap, **PLAK!**

Perempuan itu langsung memegang pipinya yang ditampar keras olehku. "... Senyumanmu itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyaku, "Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku, kau tak perlu memperlakukanku sebodoh ini." paparku dengan tegas. "Fufufu ..." tertawaan sinisnya terdengar jelas di telingaku, membuatku mendelik lagi ke arahnya. "Kau ... apa maumu?" aku langsung menggeram.

Perempuan itu tetap saja menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya. Menatapku penuh akan maksud tertentu. Aku tidak mengerti dirinya ...

"... Aku bisa menjadi Urashima Taro menunggumu bicara." ucapku geram. "Kau ingin aku bicara apa? Hihihi ..." tanyanya dengan lagak sinisnya yang aku benci. "Katakan apa maksudmu. Atau aku akan ..." aku langsung mengenggam sapu yang berada di dekatku. Aku ingin mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari sini dan bilang kalau dia ini maling nyasar! (hah?)

"Kau ingin melawanku? It's not fair!" dia menghadapkan tangannya padaku seakan-akan melarangku untuk menimpukinya dengan sapu. "But ..." dia langsung mendekatiku, juga memegang wajahku. Wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku.

...

"If you realize you're a half-vampire, I'll let you to fight with me.".

Aku terbengong. Firasatku jelek.

_Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Menghisap darahku? ... Yang benar saja!_

...

Perempuan itu langsung tersenyum geli, seakan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hahaha ... bodoh sekali cara berpikirmu ... vampire tidak akan menghisap sesama vampire, kok ... memangnya manusia yang membunuh sesama manusia?" tuturnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Seakan-akan ia memiliki arti yang tersembunyi dari kata-katanya itu ...

"... Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku pelan, "Dulu kamu juga seorang manusia, kan?" lanjutku. "Iya. Lebih tepat, kami, keluarga Rosaniette, adalah vampire yang menyamar menjadi manusia." jawabnya. "... Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"... Namaku Nettyle Rosaniette. Putri dari pasangan vampire." jawab Nettyle seiring mata merahnya bersinar terang. "Kami memang keluarga vampire, tetapi kami senang pada manusia. Keluarga kami tidak pernah berniat untuk menghisap darah manusia, kami hanya menghisap darah manusia yang sudah mati. Mungkin karena nenek moyang kami adalah vampire yang sebenarnya adalah manusia." jelas Nettyle.

"Awalnya aku senang pada manusia. Aku juga pernah bersahabat dekat dengan seseorang. Namun ... keluargaku dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai. Darah vampireku pun bangkit, karena kebencian mendalam karena kehilangan orang tuaku. Aku sendiri lolos, karena Golden Butterfly. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus dendamku ..." ujar Nettyle. "Sahabatmu ... manusia? Siapa?" aku tertegun.

"Namanya Thomas. Thomas Carter, dia adalah pendeta pengusir vampire. Keluarganya sangat dekat dengan keluargaku, padahal jalan hidup kami sangat jelas bertentangan. Ayahku berteman baik dengan ayah Thomas sejak kecil, karena itulah kami sudah dekat sejak kecil. Dia adalah teman terbaikku." jelas Nettyle sambil tersenyum pedih. "Hei ... berarti kamu juga tahu, manusia itu ... ada yang baik, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku akan balas dendam. Dan kau harus membantuku." Nettyle tersenyum sinis lagi padaku. "Maksudmu? Aku juga manusia, seharusnya kamu balas dendam, bukannya mendekatiku penuh maksud seperti ini!" bantahku jengkel. "... Karena kamu adalah orang yang kucari. Itu saja, kok." dia tersenyum lagi dengan lagak sinisnya.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku capek berdebat dengannya. Dia langsung mendekati wajahku lagi, dan rasanya ...

Pikiranku kosong ...

...

...

Keesokan harinya ...

N.B : Danma POV

Sinar matahari pagi hari membuatku terbangun. Aku merasa tubuhku berat, seperti ditimpa besi 10 ton saja. Aku langsung terbangun, dan menemukan kacamata di atas kepalaku. Warna gagangnya merah. Aku terbengong-bengong karena masih ngantuk. Aku langsung mengambil kacamata itu._ Kacamata siapa, nih? Yang jelas, ini bukan kacamataku!  
><em>

"... Ha-ah?" aku mengernyit. Aku langsung mengucek-ngucek mataku dan pandanganku menjadi lebih jelas. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, rupanya Marucho tidur di sampingku. Kakinya mengenai badanku. "Oh iya, Marucho kan tidur di sini." aku tersadar beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Saat Marucho menangis ketakutan. Karena apa aku tidak tahu. Setelah itu dia meminta untuk tidur di ruang tamu, dan aku harus menemaninya. Apa-apaan itu? Tapi, ya, sudahlah ... huft.

...

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. **TAP ... TAP ...**

Seseorang berdiri di depan ruang tamu sambil celingak-celinguk. "Heee? Dan-san?" panggil Alice heran. "Alice! Kau sudah bangun?" seruku. "Hoaaamh ..." Marucho langsung duduk dan menguap, karena dia baru saja terbangun.

"Ya ... dari jam 6, sih ... kalian sendiri kenapa tidur di sini? Di kamar hanya ada Shun saja ..." tanya Alice sambil menunjuk Marucho yang setengah tidur. "Errr ... tadi malam ... Marucho ketakutan. Dia enggak mau tidur di kamar." jawabku sedikit ragu. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Alice lagi. "ADA VAMPIREEEE!" jerit Marucho, suaranya melengking sekali, aku langsung menutup telinga saking melengkingnya. **NGIIIING !**

"... Vampire?" Alice tertegun heran. "Masih percaya sama cerita begituan! Kamu tuh, takut amat sih sama begituan! Suaramu juga, tuh, ah!" gerutuku jengkel. "Bukan begitu, Dan-san! Aku benar-benar melihat vampire! Shun-kun ... saat itu, matanya merah ... seram, kayak vampireeee! Hiiii!" bantah Marucho panik. "Haaah? Shun-kuun? Kamu berhalusinasi, kalii ..." ujar Alice makin heran. "Aku enggak salah lihat, kok! Aku yakin, aku-enggak-salah-lihat!" bantahnya lagi sambil mengeja kata demi kata.

"Jangan perdulikan dia. Dia kan takut sama hal begituan, paling ilusi doang!" bisikku iseng. Alice hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "DAN-SAN, AKU SERIUSSSSSSSS!" jerit Marucho kencang. "Oy, masih pagi, nggak usah ada jeritan pagi hari, dong!" balasku jengkel tepat di telinga Marucho. "Lagian, orang serius dianggap enteng!" Marucho mencibir saking jengkelnya. "Huuh, kamu anak kecil, sih, gitu aja kok takut?" aku langsung balas mencibir. Marucho langsung tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Dan-san jelek, enggak ngerti perasaan anak kecil ... la la la ... Dan-san bodoh ... enggak ngerti perasaan orang!" Marucho menyanyi dengan suara sengaja disumbangkan.

...

_Heee? Ngajak berantem nih anak!_

**GEMPA BUMI NYASAR 2 SKALA RICHTER**** PUN DIMULAI**_  
><em>

"HEH! AKU SIH ENGGAK KEBERATAN KALAU SOAL NGERTIIN PERASAAN ANAK KECIL! TAPI CERITAMU NGGAK MASUK AKAL, TAHU!" bentakku sejengkel-jengkelnya.

"AKU TAHUNYA TEMPE! PUAS!" balas Marucho nggak nyambung (?).

"ONCOM SEKALIAN!" (?).

"KETOPRAK!" (?).

"MARTABAK TELOR!" (?).

"GADO-GADO AJA! BANG, SAYA PESAN GADO-GADONYA SATU!" (?).

"OH OKE, GUE PESEN MI AYAM MIYABI!" (?).

"Udah, udah! Kalau ini namanya pertengkaran pagi hari ... haha!" Alice langsung melerai Dan & Marucho yang bertengkar nggak jelas.

**BEBERAPA MENIT SETELAH GEMPA BUMI INSTAN REDA**

"... Eh iya, Shun-kun masih tidur, ya?" tanya Marucho. "Iya, makanya aku langsung keluar cari kalian ..." jawab Alice pelan. "Wah, enggak kayak biasanya, nih. Biasanya dia selalu bangun pagi. Masuk aja, yuk?" tawarku. "Hah? Eng ... enggak, ah ..." tolak Alice. "Asalkan kita nggak berisik, kayaknya nggak akan bermasalah, deh ... aku ikut!" seru Marucho.

"Ya, sudahlah ... dasar Dan-san ... hahaha." Alice hanya bisa menurut.

...

Setelahnya ...

P.S : Shun POV

...

Apa ini ...

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana ini?

Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

...

Kulihat di kiri, seperti biasanya, aku melihat sosok perempuan vampire. Kulihat di kanan, juga seperti biasanya, kulihat wajah teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang benar-benar menusuk hati ...

...

"_Shun-kun! Ini bukan kamu! Kumohon, kembalilah seperti dulu lagi ... ini bukan Shun yang kukenal!"._

...

Suara ini ... Danma?

Dan, apa maksud perkataanmu? Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

...

"_Hentikan, Shun! Aku masih percaya padamu, kok! Seperti biasanya, perkataanku yang biasanya! Sampai kapanpun, kamu tetap ..."._

...

Tidak ...

Aku tidak mau hal ini menjadi kenyataan ...

...

"_DAAAN!"._

...

Teriakan itu ... penuh kesedihan yang mendalam ...

...

"PERSAHABATAN ITU TIDAK MEMANDANG STATUS!".

...

Kebencian ...

...

"Buat kamu, Dan-san itu apa?".

...

Penuh tanda tanya ...

...

"Dan-san ... dia ... sahabat ... sejatimu ...".

...

Jawab aku, siapapun, jawab aku ... apa maksud dari semua ini?

...

...

"_... S-sam-sampai ka-kapan ... pun ... k-ka-kamu ... tetap ..."._

...

"_Sa ...ha ... bat ... se ... ja-ti ... ku ..."._

...

... Jangan rebut ... senyuman itu dengan kematian ...

Aku tidak mau dia mati !

...

...

**SET ...**

"DANMAAAAAAA ...!".

"Shun-kun, bangun!".

...

**HAH !**

Jeritan yang cukup menandingi jeritanku itu langsung membuatku terbelalak. Kulihat kiri kananku, kulihat saja banyak pohon cemara. Ah, tidak, aku hanya pusing ... Rasanya Dan dan yang lainnya terlihat seperti pohon cemara. Eh, aduh, pikiranku masih kacau, nih ...

Dan akhirnya aku tersadar 100 %.

Astaga, itu hanya mimpi?

...

...

**Sequence of Tragedy, still not end.**

**To be continued ...**


End file.
